Everything is NOT possible
by DempeoForever
Summary: so that's my first dempeo fic .. and it's just a bit of imagination.. i know a lot of you don't like dempeo fic but i promise this is not as the other ones so trust me ENJOY :
1. that's my life

sPatrick dempsey 's POV!

I came out from home, took the car like I did everyday for 5 years i drove to the studio of Greys'. I came in a little later than normal, Shonda said, "Hello", to me, and gave me a script. She didn't see that I was late she was too much busy.

I kissed Ellen on the cheek, and then I went to go get myself made (you know as Derek) to get ready for the first scene of the day, and yess it was with her. It was a love scene, just a scene i repeated to myself everytime, but i knew that it wasn't just a scene with a few lines and kisses between derek and meredith, it was more than that .

I remember FLASHBACK!-- the first day of work, i was on one of the stages, i was talking with Peter, when i heard a giggle,( oh yeah you're asking to yourse why a giggle could be so special to make a conversation stop), you're right but it was the sweetest and most adorable giggle that i've ever heard , i turned around to see what kind of angel it came from, and suddently some one came in the room, she was beautiful, her hair, blondish-brown and long, greeen eyes and perfect body . I didn't care about anything else, she laughd and i was like a statue at that moment. I've seen the most beatiful woman on this earth, I couldn't speak a word or make my heart breath slowly. Oh yes I remember very well that moment, between me and her it was love at first sight. Who can't be in love with her, when she smiles she makes me smile. She's lovely! FLASHBACK END!

We started the scene - i said the 2 lines that were written on the script and kissed ellen on the lips, i touched her for one second but it seemed like an eternity, all around us disappeared, the troop, Shonda, there was no remembers anymore, no wifes , no husbands, nothing, just me and her, me and Ellen, it was like a fairytale and a lot of people don't believe in them anymore but i lived this feeling everytime i meet her lips.

Unfortunately these moments were moments very short, a second before I was thinking what would could happen if she wasn't married, if I wasn't married, if I had meet her before I got married?? Lots of questions, and no answers.

Peter got us out of the set, we had already finished, bumbed to Ellen leaving the set for the day, and with a little bit of sadness i left the studio.

I got back home, saw Jillian, the woman that was supposed to be my wife .. yes maybe 5 years ago but now something had changed.

after 7 years i couldn't amaze her or make her smile. So that evening I had dinner and I went to sleep early, so I couldn't think about Ellen or something like that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

yes i know it's very short but tell me what you think .. i already finished to write the whole story .. so tell me and i'll upload the next chapter

REVIEWWW!


	2. what i always dreamed of

The day after Jillian woke me up, i made my hair like I did everyday and i went out. When i saw Ellen, she was alone on the street. She seemed like a lost kid left on the road and she was very sad. "Hey are u okay?", I asked her.

"Mmm, yes, maybe, i don't know. " she answered with a cry.

"No Ellen you aren't okay, tell me what's wrong" closer to her.

"I think that Chris and I are over." She said.

I didn't know how to feel at that moment, happy because finally i could have my opportunity or be sad for her. Anyway I pulled her near me, "Come get a ride Ellen."

We talked a lot, she told me the reason why she was sad.

"I FOUND panties in his jacket," She said with a sad smile.

"Oh that bastard" I couldn't understand how he could do that to Ellen, she was lovely, PERFECT, or maybe I am so in love with her that, to my eyes she's Perfect!

I spent all day with her and she decided to spend the night at the Roulette, I can't leave her alone, she was so sad, so I decided to call Jillian, "Jill I can't come at home tonight I have to stay all night at the set." I called and told her.

I spent the best night of my life and like you people are probably thinking right now, I didn't have sex with her or anything like that, we talked all night, and we played, I can say we had fun and for the first time in a long time I had fun. I felt in love and it didn't seem far anymore. The idea to spend the rest of my life with her, to hear every second of her giggles, talk to her like a couple, I felt exactly like that, like the world stops and I'm alone with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the days passed everyday together. I'm wondering if also Ellen feels the same for me. I wanted to ask her but I was so scared I didn't want loose her, I wanted have my chance with her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Things were getting worse with Jillian. She started to think that I was having an affair. I went to go see Ellen, I decided I was going to ask her how she felt about me, if she felt the same way that I felt about her. I was pulling up to the hotel she was staying at and I went up to her room.

"Ellen I have something to ask you, but I want us to still be friends if you don't feel the same way." I said.

"Patrick it is so good to see you, yes of course we can still be friends but first I need to know what you question is." She said.

"Ok here it goes. Do you like me…..you know…more than just a friend???" I said in a bit of a scared voice.

"Yes I do like you more than a friend I thought you didn't like me like I like you that's why I didn't ask you." She said in such a happy and surprised voice.

In that moment i was the happiest and also the luckyest man in the whole earth ! in front of me the most beatiful woman that a man could ever seen , the woman that makes me better every day , the woman that makes me happy every day , she said exacly what i wanted hear !

Probably i would leave Jillian but it did not matter , i would do everything for stay with her.

so i took a breath , and i came near to her , i puted my hand over her cheek and slowly i kissed her , not sure if that was the right thing to do in that moment , but she kissed me back .

i kissed her deeply , this time there were not limits of time or kisses , slowly , i wanted feel every second .

" what are we doing?" she asked me , pulled off from my arms

" shhh . i want you " i answered her , i was waiting that moment by 5 years

I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist and i carried her

I kissed her mouth and for a few minutes our tongues feel each others . i pulled her t-shirt off and kissed her knees gently .

I could not believe what was I doing . i watched her for a few minutes , she was just what i waited for the whole life .

She moved on top of me and kissed me ,she ran her hands in my hair and kissed me over my body , I pulled my jeans out and gently pulled her on the bed .

No one could know how much i desidered her and I wanted show her how much I loved her.

Finally i got inside her , in and out and after a few seconds I collapsed on top of her .

i didn't want anything else , just stay with her .

to the bed. it was the first thing i saw when i came in that room.

--------------------------------------------

thanks for the reviewsss (: keep going they make me happy (:


	3. changing my life

suddently i left that bed , i pulled my clothes on , watched for a sec ELLen , she was still sleeping and she was beautiful .

i drove to my house , i wanted tell Jillian all about my feelings for ellen but i was sure she already knows that .

A few months ago or maybe 1 or 2 years ago she told me to not see ellen out the work , she had understood that there was something between me and her .

And she told to a magazine that i and she flirting in front of her , i mean come on why didn't she leave me??

money ?! for being popolar?! for being envyed by every woman in this world?!

I was arrived , I opened the door , she was there to wait me .

Where are you been? she asked

I have to talk you about something ... i said , trying to avoid the question

Right ! you have to , please tell me that u didn't have sex with her ! she said with an angrier voice

Look Jillian , i don't know what it's happened , i really love you , but not that kind of love , love like brother and sister .

what ?! are u kidding me? all of this for that whore of Ellen !!

Jillian please don't make this harder than it already is . I met her and she was amazing , she give me what u didn't give me .

Okay great! go with your bitch , i don't want see you again ass!

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

I could not do anything , i was wrong , she had all reasons to be mad at me .

maybe she loved me or she just loved too much this life , parties and money .

By the way, i left that house , i wasn't sad ,weird usually when a man leave her wife , he's sad , everybody usually would be ,except ME , i was happy , i could start a new life !

People thought that this was crazy , extraordinary , IMPOSSIBLE .

Well I showed to the world that it wasn't impossile just a bit hard , but when there is Love , i mean the true love , the love that makes you smile , the love that makes you sad , the love that woman gave to me .

And all these fan , these that think , ME and ELLEN or like they call them " DEMPEO" were more than friends ! they were right .

People will love this news , People will love them togheter also in the real life!

It was AMAZING!

I could not wait to start this new and more exciting life !

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

So I took my car again and drove to where Ellen was. when i was came , she was already awake .

Hey Ellie i said pulling her into my arms

Heey she said

She was watching me in the eyes , there was something that she wanted tell me, and that worry face makes me worried .

Ellen yesterday was....

she puten her finger on my lips like she wants to stop what i was saying .

I know Paddy , and i also know that we can't have sex ! you're married and it's too much complicated and i don't want make your life complicated , don't worry about what's happened yesterday , we were tired and ....

This times I puten my finger on her lips .

Ellen I didn't want tell you this . I went to Jillian and I said her everything

what?! what did u tell her?? it was just a night .

Ellen I love you , i can't live without your giggles , by when i seen you , the first day of work .

And every day for 5 years i fell every second more in love with you ! and i can understand if you don't feel the same but i had to tell you how i feel . I'm in love with you !

I was watching her with the eyes full of love , waiting his answer but suddently something happened.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

so there will be an other chapter and it will be complete (: ohh and the thing of the magazine is totally TRUE ... i have the magazine (:

.


	4. too dreamy to be real

_when suddedly something happened .._

OMG I 'm in my bed ! how CAN I be in my bed??

I was with Ellen , she was in front of me , and she was telling me something that could changes my life forever!

Or maybe she wasn't with me and she wasn't telling me anything .

It was a DREAM! a DREAM??? i can't believe that !! it was too much amazing , i was happy and I left my wife , ex wife now .

It seemed real , really real !

I feel like an idiot , I believed that I could finally live with the right woman .

I could not , I was condemned to work forever with the woman that i can not have

and live forever with the woman that i don't love anymore .

It 's unfair , really cruel but that's the Life and sometimes suks , but i had found the most perfect woman in the earth and i'm lucky because i spend the most of my time with her .

My life isn't too much bad , I could love her secretly , kiss her, hear her giggle , watch her smiling .

That's what makes me happy ! ANd that is what give me the strenght to hope everyday .

And maybe someday I will tell her what i feel and then my life will change forever!

True Love , this is what i'm talking about !

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**So i decided to end it in a" real " way (: **

**new fics coming soon .. i'm working on a Merder fic (:**

**thank u for all the reviews and don't hate me for the end (:**


End file.
